Escogido por el amor
by Yog la Sombra del Amor
Summary: Davis decide abandonar a sus amigos, para ordenar sus pensamientos, respecto a su vida amorosa. Luego de que TK y Kari se vuelven novios, pero lo que no sabe es que hay un misterio en eso, y que alguien inesperado lo ama, todo eso es el inicio de una nueva y misteriosa aventura. ¿Podrá Davis encontrar el amor verdadero? ¿Y qué es lo que Kari tiene que decir al respecto?
1. La mirada

Capitulo 1. "La mirada"

Cuando Davis se enamoro de Kari, jamás se imagino el dolor que sería verla al lado de TK. Tampoco sabía que sus esfuerzos por agradarla, traerían algunas concecuencias inesperadas, pero todo lo que sabía era que al ver a Kari como la pareja de TK, era el dolor supremo del momento.

Han pasado tres años de la batalla contra Malonmyotismon, y uno desde que Kari es la novia de TK. Davis en ese tiempo ha recibido de manera constante, una flor en su casillero. ¿Quién ponía esa flor y la carta adjunta?

Davis suspira un poco, la carta decía: "no te rindas..." Davis tal vez tiene un admirador secreto, o admiradora, y eso le confunde un poco, ¿no qué él según TK, es un perdedor? ¿Entonces por que alguien se toma la molestia de mandar cartas y flores?

Este asunto ya no solo tiene intrigado a Davis, si no que toda la escuela, gracias a Yolei, ahora sabe de esto. Davis suspira ya que ha preguntado pero, nadie ha visto a la persona que pone la flor y la carta todas las mañanas en su casillero. Hay veces en que cuando entrá a su salón puede ver a algunas chicas ruborizarse, tal vez por que la opinión general a su alrededor esta cambiando.

Hay veces en que hasta Kari se le queda viendo, pero siempre que voltea, ella se esconde detrás de un libro.

Esta mañana era lo mismo, una carta seguido de un mensaje corto: "no te rindas..." ¿Qué significado podía tener el que se rinda o no? Y más aun, ¿rendirse con que o con quién? Davis no lo entendía pero justo estaba viendo la rosa, y la carta, cuando alguien que nunca espero verla sola se acerco. -¿Otra carta Davis? Pregunta Kari con un tono un poco molesto, y ella se acercó, y Davis se voltea y pudo ver los ojos de Kari, y vio algo increíble, celos, ¿por qué Kari le tiene celos? ¿No que su vida es perfecta con TK su adorado? Davis no sabía por qué, y no tenía ganas de empezar a discutir.

-Sí bueno, es una carta de alguién, con un mensaje de animo y consuelo. Una flor adjunta y una carta, alguna persona romántica siente que debe de decirme que no debo rendirme. Dijo Davis con sinceridad y una ligera sonrisa, y Kari se puso más molesta. - Ah ya deja de fingir Davis, dime quién es la chica que te coquetea, por que es una chica estoy segura. Lo sabes Davis dime. Dijo Kari celosa y como que interesada en saber, y Davis se quedo sorprendido de verla así con él, nunca pensó que ella se pusiera así por algo tan sencillo. -La verdad Kari, no lo sé, yo también quisiera saber. Y aun que lo supiera, ¿por qué debería decirte? Digo, tienes a tu pareja que es TK, así que, ¿por qué te molesta saber que alguién esta interesado en mí? Nisiquiera sabemos si es una chica, además Kari tienes tu vida y yo tengo la mía, te pido por favor no te metas. Dijo Davis medio apenado de tener que hablarle así a su amiga querida, y Kari lo fulmino con la mirada. -Entonces, si es como sospeche, de verdad tienes una novia secreta Davis, ¿por qué me haces sufrir? ¿Es debido a que te ignore y por eso te acercaste a otra chica? Pregunta Kari sintiendo más celos y miedo, y siente dolor ella de verdad se siente dolida, y Davis se sorprende. -Yo no me fui con otra chica, y creo que estas confundiendo las cosas Kari. Tú fuiste la que me hizo sufrir por años, y luego aun ahora me haces sufrir por escoger a TK como novio, en mi lugar que te amo... Dijo Davis y de pronto se da cuenta de lo que dijo, y se tapo la boca, y Kari se quedó totalmente sorprendida de la confesión de Davis, y él se da la vuelta con molestia por que se le salio la verdad.

-Ya hablamos demasiado, tengo que irme tengo clase, adiós. Dijo Davis de verdad molesto consigo mismo por que se le salio la confesión que había guardado por años, y Kari se adelanto y trato de detenerlo. -Davis espera, por favor, dime lo que sientes por mí, yo necesito que me digas la verdad por favor. Dijo Kari ahora si totalmente concentrada en él, pero Davis no se detuvo y se fue por el pasillo.

-Lo siento Kari, no quiero llegar tarde, te veo luego. Dijo Davis y se fue por el pasillo con el corazón dolido, y Kari tenía miedo de perderlo, y necesitaba saber la verdad, ¿Davis la ama, o tiene a otra chica como novia secreta? Kari ya no sabe que sentir.

Un rato más tarde en el salón...

Davis a sus catorce años, no sabe por que las cosas simplemente no pueden ser sencillas, una clase normal de historia estaría bien, sin olvidar que es una tortura dejar tarea para la clase de historia.

De pronto justo en medio de la clase, Davis escucha unas voces susurradas de un par de chicas, Yolei y Kari, esto nunca antes había pasado, y aun sin concentrarse las podía escuchar. -Es como te digo Kari, obvio Davis tiene una chica secreta, o tal vez una admiradora secreta. Tal vez ni tan secreta, yo digo que es esa Sayaka, ya ves que ella siempre ha dicho que le gustan pelirrojos. Es más, hasta yo saldría con Davis con gusto, de no estar con Ken, ¿por qué? Bueno no estoy segura, tal vez por que siento como que Davis entiende a las mujeres, ya sabes, nunca hace ruido no es posesivo ni es un loco que ande tras cualquier chica, es muy leal y muy compresivo, sin olvidar la romántica sita que tuve con él hace un par de años, antes de volverme la novia de Ken. Susurraba Yolei al lado de Kari, atrás de Davis y a la derecha, y él estaba sorprendido de oirlas hablar de él, y Kari contesta. -No sé que me pasa Yolei, cada vez que pienso en que una chica se besa con Davis en secreto, siento que reviento de celos. Jamás me ha pasado eso antes, ni con TK me pasa, ¿es normal sentir celos de un amigo, o de una chica sin conocerla cuando crees que sale con un chico que conoces? Pregunta Kari a media voz, y para Davis era como si las escuchara perfectamente. -Ay Kari, me temo que sí, es muy normal sentir celos de una chica desconocida que salga con un chico que conozcas, y también es normal sentir celos de un chico que conoces, cuando este chico se decide por otra chica se disparan los celos. Dijo Yolei con seguridad y confianza, y Kari suspira muy hondo. -No lo soportó, es como un tanque de ácido a la cara, y siento que me quema, y últimamente no dejo de pensar en Davis, y siento que se enfría lo que una vez sentí por TK. ¿Qué es lo que me esta pasando Yolei? Pregunta Kari con algo de desesperación mientras susurra, y Yolei asiente. -Te estas enamorando de la fuente que provoca los celos Kari, es algo mucho más común de lo que crees, y ese tipo de amor es muy fuerte y si crece bien puede llegar a ser amor verdadero. No hay forma de combatir al amor que despierta por los celos, y tampoco hay como impedirlo por que el amor celoso lo consume todo como el fuego, ya que es un sentimiento mucho más agresivo y pasional no se puede controlar. Dijo Yolei dando su diagnostico, y Kari vuelve a suspirar. -Ay Yolei, no quiero separarme de TK, pero tampoco quiero perder a Davis a otra chica. Susurra Kari medio desesperada, y Yolei asiente. -Lo sé Kari, sin embargo, tal vez debes prepararte para separarte de TK, el otro día lo vi hablando con Catherine la chica francesa transferida, y bueno tal vez presiente tus sentimientos por Davis. Tal vez ya se dio cuenta de que no son pareja, y que solo son amigos. Mejor será que te prepares, ya sabes por dejar a TK, y tal vez pelear por Davis, además él te quiere, ¿o no? Susurro Yolei medio seria, y Davis trato de disimular, pero la verdad quería escuchar a Kari aun que le duela lo que conteste, y ella se quedo pensativa un rato.

-Bueno, la verdad yo... Empezó a decir Kari, cuando suena la campana, y corta la conversación. Davis se molestó pero lo disimuló, y toma sus cosas y sale del salón sin voltear atrás, y decide no darse a si mismo muchas esperanzas con Kari.

Más tarde...

Davis esta en el techo de la escuela, y siente que la vida debe continuar, además de que tiene todavía mucho por delante, y ya llegará el día en que encuentre una chica linda que lo ame y que sea sincera con él. Davis voltea al escuchar un ruido en la puerta, y ve a su mejor amigo Ken acercarse. -Te estaba buscando Davis. Yolei dice que Kari quiere hablar contigo, por eso vine. Dijo Ken sincero a su lado, y Davis se dio media vuelta, y sonrie con tristeza. -Dile a Yolei para que lo sepa Kari, que no tengo nada de que hablar con ella. Dijo Davis medio serio, y Ken se acerca cruzado de brazos. -Vamos Davis, no te pongas así. Solo escucha lo que Kari quiere decirte. Dijo Ken medio serio, y Davis se voltea y se recarga en la baranda.

-Yo no me estoy poniendo "así" ni me voy a acercar a Kari de nuevo, ni la voy a escuchar otra vez. Tú lo viste Ken, la forma en que ella me trato, todos los esfuerzos por acercarme y conseguir aun que sea solo una sita. Y la verdad, ya me canse de luchar, ya no vuelvo a acercarme a Kari para nada, yo me rindo. Dijo Davis con tristeza tirándo la toalla, y Ken se descruzo de brazos completamente sorprendido, de verlo con autenticas intenciones de rendirse, este ya ni se parece a su mejor amigo, la persona por la que él se siente con sus amigos a gusto, a pesar de los errores cometidos en el pasado.

El viento sopla con tristeza en ese momento, y Ken voltea por un momento con nervios hacia la puerta, y luego se voltea hacia Davis y suspira. -¿Estás seguro de lo que estás diciendo Davis? Recuerda que hay cosas que no se pueden reparar después. Dijo Ken medio serio, y Davis se voltea y sonrie. -Eso no es cierto, tú estas con nosotros, somos tus amigos, aun después de lo ocurrido como el emperador digimon. ¿No es eso prueba suficiente de que no hay nada escrito en piedra? Dijo Davis con una sonrisa, y se volteo al cielo, y Ken se quedo impactado no tenía forma de contradecir eso, y Davis continúo. -He decidido, abandonar a mis amigos, y a Kari, todo sentimiento por ella, yo renuncio a todo eso. Lo hago por que ya no hay razón de que siga con ustedes chicos, desentono con la felicidad y alegría de sus vidas, no hay necesidad de un milagro en tiempos de paz. Los milagros son para cuando ocurre algo malo o se pide y se reza por una señal, no esta pasando nada malo, ni nadie esta rezando o pidiendo una señal. Un milagro se mantiene oculto y alejado de todo, oculto en la obscuridad, y solo sale a la luz cuando se le necesita, al desear salir a la luz con Kari, estaba contradiciendo mi naturaleza, yo debo menguar cuando hay paz y luz, y solo salir de la obscuridad para traer la luz en la noche de la necesidad, cuando ocurre algo malo. Dijo Davis muy filosófico y sereno, resignado a su destino a su propia decisión, y Ken se quedó por completo de piedra, rechazaba lo que Davis dijo, pero al mismo tiempo reconoce que hay algo de verdad en esas palabras.

Ken se acercó y dijo. -Davis si nos abandonas, te estas abandonando a ti mismo, no hagas eso. Todos aun que no lo creas, van a sufrir por tu ausencia. Dijo Ken para hacer reflexionar a Davis, y él se voltea. -Ya lo verémos. Dijo Davis con un rostro neutro, y se retira por la puerta con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos, y Ken suspira no pudo convencer a Davis de acercarse a Kari, y ahora hasta pueden perderlo como su amigo.

Mientras en otra parte...

Era la hora del almuerzo, y Davis decidió salir a la calle a comer su almuerzo, ya que no quería de pronto encontrarse con los demás, y como siempre recibir puras descalificaciones por cualquier tontería de TK. Davis sale de la escuela y es visto por tres chicos al momento que salio, y los tres deciden seguirlo. Mientras que Davis no se alejo mucho realmente, y entró en un café y se sentó en una de las mesas, y luego le trajeron lo que pidió, y comenzó a comer.

Atrás de la mesa de Davis, tres chicos lo observan y ven el pequeño café con poca gente realmente, y él estaba tranquilo y comía con gusto. Los tres se tranquilizan un poco y deciden esperar a que termine para hablar con él, de muchas cosas importantes.

Un poco más tarde...

Davis termino su almuerzo, y vio que ya casi era la hora de regresar a la escuela, y después de pagar, sale del café.

Davis pasó por el frente de otra tienda, y es visto por los tres chicos que lo siguen, y un rato después, los tres se parán frente a Davis.

Davis se sorprende de ver a Ken, Yolei, y Kari, quienes se ve lo estaban buscando, y Kari se acerca la primera. -Davis espera por favor, tenemos que hablar. Dijo Kari muy preocupada por lo que Ken ya le dijo, y Davis suspira. -No tengo nada importante de que hablar con ustedes chicos, además tengo que volver a la escuela, ya casi tocan la campana, no tengo tiempo. Dijo Davis para darse la vuelta y tratar de irse, pero Kari lo sujeta de la mano. -No Davis, por favor solo será un momento. Solo escucha lo que tengo que decir, por favor. Dijo Kari muy preocupada, y Davis se voltea y asiente lentamente. -Bien. Solo unos minutos, te escucho Kari. Dijo Davis medio serio, y Kari se armo de valor para hablar, de algo muy importante y díficil.

Kari suspiro y luego alzo su rostro serio y grave. -Davis escucha bien, aun que yo escogí a TK, la verdad él no me escogió a mí ni por un momento, ¿por qué? Bueno eso es por que él ya estaba enamorado de otra chica, pero él no tuvo el valor de decirmelo hasta hace unos minutos. Dijo Kari revelando que ya rompió con TK, y ella y Ken y Yolei esperaban una reacción de Davis.

Pero, Davis no mostraba reacción alguna, su rostro estaba neutro, y no delataba nada en absoluto. Kari suspira y continúa adelante. -Hace unos minutos, yo rompí con TK, lo hice por que él me lo pidió, y por que yo ya no podía estar más con él. ¿Entiendes lo que eso significa Davis? Pregunta Kari ahora si esperándo una respuesta o una reacción de algún tipo, y Davis sonrie un poco. -Si, yo entiendo lo que eso significa. Bien, buena suerte con tu proximo novio Kari, adiós. Dijo Davis y se dio la vuelta para irse, y Kari se quedó pasmada de ver como en serio ya no le importa.

Ken se asustó por que pudo sentir cómo lo estaban perdiéndo, y se adelanta para detenerle el paso. -Un momento Davis, ¿no te alegra saber que Kari ya rompió con TK? ¿No tienes algo importante que decirle? Pregunta Ken a su mejor amigo, para que él recapacite, y Davis se detiene frente a Ken, y lo mira con seriedad. -No tengo nada que decirle a Kari, tampoco es mi lugar comentar lo que pasó entre ella y TK, es su asunto y yo no me quiero meter en eso. Dijo Davis muy serio, y Ken se queda hecho de piedra, y Davis suspira y se voltea a ver a Kari. -Finalmente he comprendido lo que esa carta quiere decir, la rosa y la carta con su mensaje de "No te rindas..." La persona que pone ese mensaje y la rosa, quiere decirme que yo no debo ni clavarme en solo una posibilidad, ni debo cerrarme con solo un amor. No te rindas es decir, "No te fijes solo en Kari" Es cierto, tengo mucho amor en mi interior, y hay muchísimas chicas en el mundo, y estoy seguro de que alguna de ellas esta dispuesta a corresponderme. Por eso, yo no debo rendirme y seguir buscando hasta encontrar el amor verdadero. Por eso Kari yo te digo: Buena suerte con tu futuro novio, que yo ahora y desde hoy me retiro contigo. Debo alejarme de ti, y de mis amigos y conocidos, para poder encontrar el amor verdadero, y yo de ninguna forma me voy a rendir ni me voy a cerrar solo contigo Kari, es lo que debo hacer, cerrar el ciclo contigo Kari, y comenzar uno nuevo con otra chica que si me quiera. Dijo Davis muy serio y determinado a seguir en un nuevo rumbo, y Kari Ken y Yolei, se quedan completamente sorprendidos.

Ninguno de ellos se esperaba esto de Davis, y Kari estaba temblando por que lo estaba perdiendo. -No Davis espera por favor, no creo que debas interpretarlo de esa forma, ¿y sí te equivocas? ¿Qué tal que no sea ese el mensaje? Es muy facil que puedas errar el camino si andas solo, por favor por lo que más quieras no te vayas Davis, no ahora que de verdad te necesito mucho. Súplica Kari muy dolida y preocupada y temiendo perderlo, y Ken asintió y se acerco. -Es cierto Davis, eres mi mejor amigo en todo el mundo, no hay otro con quién me gusta tanto pasar el tiempo, de verdad te quiero mucho amigo. Dijo Ken que necesita mucho de Davis, y Yolei se acerca. -Davis, aun que parece que no nos llevamos, y que todo el tiempo discutimos, en realidad yo te quiero mucho por ser tú mismo, por ser diferente a todos. No nos dejes Davis, no te hagas a ti mismo a un lado, no te lastimes a ti mismo de esa forma horrible. Dijo Yolei que no puede la verdad, imaginar su vida sin la presencia de Davis, el verdadero ángel guardian de los elegidos.

Pero, Davis estaba decidido a seguir su camino, él solo por un tiempo...

Davis se voltea y sonrie sútilmente, una sonrisa poco común. -Les agradezco mucho chicos por su confianza, pero no puedo seguir así como estoy, lo lamento ya lo he decidido. Dijo Davis firmemente y se da la vuelta para regresar a la escuela, y los tres Kari Yolei y Ken lo siguen, muy preocupados por él. Ninguno de los tres se esperaba esa mirada de Davis, unos ojos que nunca antes habían visto en él, y Kari especialmente no quería perderlo por nada del mundo.

Si Kari pierde a Davis, lo pierde todo en verdad...

Pero, Davis estaba decidido a dejar a sus amigos, y por un tiempo continuar solo, un camino solitario puede que tenga una recompenza de algún tipo al final, aun que verdaderamente eso le interesaba a Davis.

Con la firme convicción de encontrar su camino el solo, Davis decide seguir adelante renunciando a Kari, sin saber todavía la verdad de muchas cosas...


	2. El descubrimiento

Capítulo 2. "El descubrimiento"

Han pasado tres días desde que Davis decidió abandonar a sus amigos, y seguir un camino solo. En ese corto tiempo, las cosas han ido en picada para los elegidos, primero Kari corta con TK, quién se vuelve el novio de Catherine, y luego la banda de Matt experimenta un retraso en su nuevo álbum, y finalmente Tai descubre a Sora al lado de Joe, los dos enamorados y convencidos de su relación.

Todas estas cosas sucedieron por que el vínculo con los milagros, se ha dañado severamente, y también sin falta la carta y la rosa siguen apareciendo en el casillero de Davis. El misterio de la identidad de la persona que coloca esta carta y la flor, es ahora más importante para Kari, aun que a Davis parece ya no importarle tanto.

Era de mañana cuando vemos a Davis caminar a su escuela, era un día un poco raro para él, por que desde esta mañana esta recibiendo mensajes de Kari, en dónde le pide que regrese con ellos, que lo necesitan y mucho.

Pero Davis no piensa regresar aun si ocurre un problema en el digimundo, por que ya tuvo suficiente de los demás que solo lo usan y luego se olvidan de él. Además de que Davis ahora guarda un secreto que hará a los demás quedarse de piedra, de hecho es solo cuestión de tiempo para que los demás lo sepan, Gennai ya debe de saberlo, y pronto se los dirá a los demás.

Davis suspira y al entrar a la escuela, se dirige como siempre a su casillero, y descubre la carta y la rosa de nuevo.

La carta estaba insertada en la ranura del casillero, y la rosa estaba pegada a la puerta con cinta adesiva. Davis tomó la carta, y despega la rosa con cuidado, y se puso a leer la carta. Esta decía: _"No renuncies..." _Esta vez el mensaje era diferente, y era un poco extraño que ahora le diga que no debe de renunciar, pero Davis sonrió un poco le agradece a esta persona, quién sea por tratar de animarlo y por preocuparse por él.

Davis guarda la rosa en el interior de su casillero, y la nota la guarda en su bolsillo, y luego se cambia de zapatos, y justo en ese momento se acerca Kari por detrás.

-De nuevo la carta, ¿verdad Davis? Dijo Kari ligeramente molesta de saber que alguien esta interactuando con él, y Davis se voltea y la mira un poco serio. -Si otra carta, y una rosa, pero esto no te incumbe Kari, no sé quién es la persona que coloca esto todos los días, pero creo que le agradezco. Nadie se había interesado en mí antes, he estado solo por mucho tiempo, y por eso creo que lo mejor es que siga solo por un tiempo. Para ordenar mis pensamientos y sentimientos. Dijo Davis muy serio y directo, y Kari se preocupo mucho por él, no quiere perderlo por nada del mundo. -Davis espera por favor, deja que te acompañe hasta el salón de clases, solo esta vez, y no pido otra cosa. Dijo Kari que no quiere perderlo, y ella se acercó con una sútil sonrisa, y Davis suspira y asiente. -Muy bien Kari, puedes venir conmigo pero solo esta vez. Dijo Davis cediendo en ese deseo, y Kari se alegro de acompañarlo, ya que estó le recordó a los tiempos antes del retorno de TK, justo antes de la segunda aventura, esos recuerdos Kari siempre los ha guardado dentro de su corazón de forma especial.

Un rato después los dos llegan al salón y Davis se sienta en su silla al fondo, y Kari se sienta en su silla de la tercera fila, junto a TK, a quién saludo de forma desganada. Hace unos días Kari hablo con TK, y los dos llegaron a la conclusión de que no se aman realmente, solo se quieren como amigos pero nada más.

TK también le dijo a Kari de su amor por Catherine, y eso se lo agradece ella, que sea honesto y le diga las cosas claras.

Ahora que ambos ya no son novios, Kari esperaba que Davis se diera cuenta de eso, y se acercara a ella para decirle la verdad de sus sentimientos, y le pidiera una sita y tal vez que sean novios, pero no paso nada de eso. Ya van tres días desde que Davis dijo que se iba a retirar de la compañia de sus amigos, por alguna razón, y en ese tiempo todo ha sido malo para todos.

Kari se sienta y suspira, ella no sabe que hacer para recuperar a Davis, y más ahora que ya no esta TK a su lado, ahora más que nunca lo necesita, y la idea de que alguna chica se acerque a él aprovechando que ya no parece interesado en ella, la revienta de celos.

Mientras en otra parte...

En el interior del laboratorio de Gennai, el sabio del digimundo estaba en compañia de Gatomon y Agumon y Veemon, los tres como ayudantes del anciano digital, quién estaba ocupado con la lectura de unos raros cambios de energía en el digimundo.

Gennai termina con su investigacion, y observa detenidamente las lecturas de los digivices de los elegidos, y se da cuenta de pronto de un sorprendente cambio en uno de ellos. -Vaya, por fin apareció. Dijo Gennai medio serio, y los tres digimon se acercan y se le quedan viendo. -¿Qué pasa Gennai? Pregunta Agumon medio curioso, y Gennai se da la vuelta en su silla giratoria, y sonrie. -Bien, necesito que reunan a todos los elegidos, hay algo muy importante que deben saber. Dijo Gennai medio serio, y los tres digimon se preocupan, pero obedecen y envian mensajes a los demás, para avisar de la repentina reunión...

Más tarde en la escuela secundaria...

Davis estaba muy pensativo mirando al horizonte, desde el techo de la escuela, ya era la hora de la reunión, y la escuela había terminado hace unos pocos minutos. Davis se separa de la baranda de hierro, y sale del techo para bajar por la escalera, había llegado el momento de enfrentar la terrible verdad que esconde, y sabía que después de esto muchas cosas iban a cambiar para siempre.

Davis llega por primera vez el primero al laboratorio de Datos, y unos minutos después, llegan los demás y se sorprenden de la puntualidad de Davis, así como de su humor melancólico. -Davis que sorpresa verte llegar primero, creí que esto nunca iba a pasar. Dijo Tai de buen humor bromeando con él, pero Davis se volteo y con voz misteriosa contesta medio distante. -Vamos a terminar con esto de una vez. Dijo Davis medio serio, y Tai se sorprende de su falta de animo, y luego llegan los demás y finalmente abren la puerta al digimundo.

Más tarde en el laboratorio de Gennai...

Todos se reunen en el laboratorio de Gennai, y Davis lucía un poco extraño, como incomodo de esta repentina reunión, pero no les quedaba de otra, ya que Gennai se aparece de pronto con un fajo de papeles bajo el brazo. -Muy bien me alegro de verlos, hace unos días una extraña energía ha estado apareciendo en el digimundo, ya le mande un reporte a Izzi al respecto. Dijo Gennai medio serio, y ahora Izzi saca su laptop y luego de abrirla comienza a hablar. -Así es, parece que un tipo raro de energía esta circulando por el digimundo, pero no sabemos cual es la fuente, ni su proposito suponiendo que provenga de un ser vivo. Si es un digimon, no sabemos cual sea, y si es un fenomeno natural, tampoco sabemos su causa u origen. Dijo Izzi medio serio, y Tai como siempre no entendía bien de que se trataba esta reunión, pero los demás se pusieron serios, menos Davis que estaba distraido, y luego Gennai saca un control remoto de su bolsillo.

Gennai apunta a la pared detrás de él, y presiona un botón del control, y la pared se abre y aparece una pantalla, y esta muestra unas graficas y porcentajes, que dejaron no solo a Tai, si no a varios confundidos por que no saben que quieren decir. -Estos graficos, y estas líneas de porcentajes, son el resultado de mi más nuevo descubrimiento. Dijo Gennai con algo de orgullo, y Tai se rasca la cabeza. -Bueno, y ¿qué son? Pregunta Tai medio curioso, y Gennai se voltea con una sonrisa. -Finalmente lo encontre. Dijo Gennai con una voz misteriosa, y Davis se le quedó mirando, él si entendía de que son esos números y porcentajes, y Joe asintio. -Bueno, ¿que fue lo que descubriste Gennai? ¿Qué encontraste? Pregunta Joe curioso, y Sora a su lado asintió, y Tai se quedó mirándolos con celos, y Gennai ignoro la mirada de Tai a sus compañeros, y sonrió. -Bien, les diré que este descubrimiento es algo muy interesante, estoy seguro de que sorprendera a varios. Ahora, estas graficas son la compatibilidad de todos los elegidos, ustedes ya saben que hace unos años aparecieron sus sucesores, chicos con la capacidad de llevar las crestas de los elegidos de la primera generación, sin embargo aun que aparecieron los elegidos para el Valor, la Amistad, la Pureza, el Amor, el Conocimiento, y la Sinceridad, no aparecieron sin embargo ningún sucesor para la Luz y la Esperanza. Por que hay que decirlo, tanto Kari como TK son elegidos de la primera generación, y no propiamente dichos elegidos de la segunda generación. Dijo Gennai y pulso un botón del control, y la pantalla vuelve al interior de la pared, y esta se cierra.

Luego Gennai se voltea. -Ahora bien, después de hacer una minuciosa busqueda, pude por fin dar con la identidad de uno de los sucesores actuales, de uno de los dos elementos que todavía no elegian un sucesor. Dijo Gennai medio serio pero sonriendo con orgullo por su descubrimiento, y todos se quedan sorprendidos, y Tai se queda sorprendido. -Bueno, ¿quién es? Y ¿de que cresta estamos hablando? ¿Es el sucesor de la esperanza o el de la luz? Pregunta Tai con impaciencia, y Gennai se acerca a paso firme y sereno a Davis.

-Bueno, Davis, ¿no crees que ya es hora de que nos cuentes a todos tus secretos? Elegido sucesor de la Luz. Dijo Gennai con una sútil sonrisa, y todos se quedan sorprendidos por completo, especialmente Kari se quedó impactada de saber que Davis es su sucesor con la cresta de la luz.

Davis suspira, y mete su mano en el cuello de su camisa, y saca una cadena de la que estaban colgando las cuatro crestas, la del Valor, la Amistad, los Milagros, y ahora hasta la Luz, y luego comienza a explicar. -Durante la aventura cuando conocí a Veemon, ocurrió un evento con Kari, dónde ella fue absorbida al océano obscuro, pero lo que no saben es que yo también fui absorbido por ese lugar, fui ahí dónde adquiri el poder de la cresta de la luz. Pero, lo mantuve en secreto de todos, hasta de Veemon y de mis padres. Solo un enemigo terrible de un tiempo después, supo de mi poder y de mi sucesión de la luz, el terrible Parallelmon pudo comprobar que yo era el elegido de la luz, el mismo que estuvo buscando afanosamente el malvado Myotismon. Pero en ese momento mi poder estaba dormido, y por eso no pudo encontrarme, y en su lugar encontró a Kari, que también es elegida de la luz, pero, luego de mi batalla contra Parallelmon conocí a el compañero digimon destinado a la cresta de la luz que llevo. Dijo Davis sincero pero medio misterioso, y todos se quedan sorprendidos, especialmente Kari, y Davis suspira y voltea hacia la puerta. -Bien, ya puedes salir Loopmon. Dijo Davis y todos voltean y ven la puerta abrirse, y aparece Loopmon que se acerca a Davis y saluda a Veemon. -Hola a todos yo soy Loopmon, soy el compañero de Davis en su cresta de la luz y los milagros, con su ayuda puedo digievolucionar a Cherubimon, y estoy seguro de que Veemon se puede volver un ángel también con la ayuda de la cresta de la luz, espero poder ver eso. Deseo que todos nos llevemos bien. Dijo Loopmon con una sonrisa educada, e hizo una reverencia, y todos se quedan el doble de sorprendidos, de ver que Davis tiene dos digimon.

Kari no podía creer que Davis sea igual que ella, pero también es cierto que las luces se atraen, y si Davis se acercó a ella fue por que él es igual que ella. Al pensar de esta forma, Kari siente ahora más necesidad de estar con él y de compartir como antes todas las cosas con Davis.

Davis suspira y se voltea hacia Mimi, ya que ella esta enterada de aquella batalla en Norte America, contra el terrible Parallelmon. -En realidad no es mi historia para contarla, Mimi sabe más de eso que yo. Dijo Davis sincero y con una sútil sonrisa, y Mimi suspira. -Bueno, fue en un momento en que Davis vino junto a Jun de visita, ellos recibieron el permiso de sus padres para el viaje, y el señor Ishida los acompaño precisamente por que tenía un asunto que arreglar con uno de los corresponsales japoneses en Norte America. En ese momento yo estaba muy sorpredida de verlo llegar de pronto, un día sin aviso Davis, Jun, Veemon y Palmon estaban frente a mi puerta. Yo me moría de la alegría de verlos, pero los problemas comenzaron de pronto. Dijo Mimi con sinceridad y ella hizo una pausa, y Gennai dijo. -Ahora que sabemos que Davis es el sucesor de la luz, quiero que sepan que ya corrí un estudio y un analisis detallado. Esté dio como resultado que Davis es sorprendentemente compatible al 100% con la cresta de la luz, algo que ni en Kari podemos encontrar. Kari tiene una compatibilidad muy alta, 80% del total, y esto significa que ella es muy sensible a los cambios del equilibrio de la luz y la obscuridad, pero... En Davis encontré un inaudito **100% **tal y como mis colegas y yo, estuvimos buscando en la tierra por mucho tiempo. Alguien cuya pureza de Espíritu supere la norma ordinaria para el tiempo en que vivimos. Pero, esto significa sencillamente que en Davis, hay algo que no es completamente humano, no estoy diciendo que Davis sea un monstruo o un fenómeno, al contrario la energía de Davis es una especial que esta en una frecuencia muy alta, y en una honda baja casi del tipo de honda más baja de la que existe, de ahí la dificultad para descubrir esto antes. Dijo Gennai con orgullo de dar una explicación más detallada y mucho más compleja, y todos se quedan sorprendidos de saber estas cosas que ni imaginaban de Davis.

Kari se quedó totalmente sorprendida de saber lo especial que Davis realmente es, y los demás no esperaban saber que existiera alguien de compatibilidad 100%, era algo increíble. Mimi asintió y continúo con la explicación de hace rato. -Bueno, al llegar Davis con Palmon que quería verme, al poco rato comenzaron una serie de extraños sucesos, en la estación de televisión de Nueva York, un extraño ser se apareció. Más tarde descubririamos que aquel monstruo abominable fue creado por humanos, se llamaba Paralellmon, y fue terrible la batalla desatada contra él, por que la gente jamás se había enfrentado a un paro total de energía y telecomunicaciones, fue un caos. Pero Davis brillo como nunca para detener al monstruo, y al final se aparece un Loopmon que ahora se que era el compañero de Davis, y con su ayuda Cherubimon aparece y junto a otro ángel extraordinario ambos derrotan a la corrupción caotica de Paralellmon. Davis gano, y el señor Ishida juzgo prudente no hablar de esto con los demás, por que no lo entenderían, y así ha sido hasta hoy, que todos descubrimos a Davis como el elegido de la Luz. Dijo Mimi concluyendo su relato, y todos estaban sorprendidos, Kari no podía creer que algo tan tracendental haya pasado desapercibido por completo para ellos.

¿En dónde estaban ellos cuando pasó este desastre? Kari se sentía culpable, y Davis suspiro. -Eso es más o menos lo que paso, en la aventura en Norte America, pero ya pasó hace mucho tiempo de eso. Ahora ya saben que soy el elegido de la Luz y los Milagros, o como Paralellmon me llamaba **"Rex Lucis"** que en látin significa Rey de Luz, pero yo mismo no me considero un verdadero elegido de la luz. Dijo Davis sincero y pensativo, y luego Gennai asintió. -Es verdad ahora que lo recuerdo, hubo un intenso incidente ocurrido en Nueva York, lo supe pero en ese momento no le di mucha importancia. Dijo Gennai recordando que había recabado toda clase de información para analizarla después, y Kari se voltea y le reclama su olvido. -¡Gennai! ¡¿Cómo pudiste olvidar algo tan importante?! ¡Davis nos necesitaba y nosotros no supimos nada! De haber sabido lo que paso yo hubiera ido con gusto a ayudar de alguna forma. Dijo Kari sincera y se sentía culpable por no haber estado para ayudarlo, ella sentía que le fallo a Davis en un momento muy importante, una batalla contra un enemigo muy peligroso.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos del reclamo de Kari, y Gennai se disculpo con ella y los demás. -Lo lamento mucho, es verdad no debí tomarlo tan a la ligera, ya que esta batalla fue por lo que sé muy importante y peligrosa. Es un milagro que Davis esté aquí con nosotros después de haber enfrentado al temible Paralellmon. Dijo Gennai admitiendo su error, y Kari se sintió aun peor por ver que hasta Gennai reconoce el peligro en que estuvo metido Davis.

Luego de la reunión, en la que todos terminan pactando revisar eso del extraño fenómeno energetico, todos regresan al mundo real, pero Kari aun tenía una angustia en su corazón.

Ahora ella entiende por que Davis se siente desplazado, por que ninguno de ellos y especialmente ella, estuvo presente para ayudarlo para resolver el incidente "Paralelo" esa la razón de quiera retirarse, y mantenerse lejos de ellos.

Pero, lo que Kari aun no sabía era que todavía existe un secreto, Davis no ha dicho todos sus secretos todavía...

Más tarde en la escuela secundaria...

Todos regresan al mundo real, con el corazón conpungido por la revelación de parte de algunos hechos secretos, Kari especialmente sentía mucha preocupación y angustia por Davis.

Todo lo que sufrió, y todo lo que tuvo que soportar siendo el sucesor secreto de la Luz, y también su soledad desde que ella se volvió la novia de TK, aun que fuera solo por un año. Todo esto ahora lo podía sentir Kari, y Davis se escabulle por la salida mientras los demás estaban pensativos algunos, y otros discutian sobre cual puede ser esa extraña energía.

Mimi lo ve como se va solo, y lo sigue ya que ella sabe un poco más que los demás, y además ella tiene algo importante que discutir con él.

Kari sale de sus pensamientos, y ve a Veemon y Loopmon hablando animadamente con los demás, y sus digimon, pero no vio a Davis y eso le preocupo mucho. Kari sale del laboratorio de datos, y sabe a donde se fue Davis, siempre que quiere estar solo y pensar con claridad él se va al techo.

Kari se dirige al techo, y desea hablar con Davis seriamente de muchas cosas, mostrarle su apoyo, y decirle que lo quiere y mucho. Davis es muy especial para ella, y más ahora que sabe que él también es un elegido de la luz, como ella.

Mientras en el techo...

Davis estaba mirando al horizonte, con muchas cosas en las que estaba pensando, un sentimiento de nostalgia se había metido en su corazón, ahora ya todos saben de la cresta de la luz en su posesión, y de la existencia de Loopmon su otro compañero Digimon.

Davis suspira, y de pronto Mimi lo envuelve en sus brazos por detrás. -¿Qué pasa Davis? ¿Qué tienes? Sabes que no me gusta verte desanimado, ese no se parece al chico del que me enamore. Dijo Mimi sincera y amorosa, y Davis se voltea un poco sorprendido. -Pensé que Izzi era más de tu tipo, además Mimi nuestro noviazgo fue muy fugaz, ¿o no? Dijo Davis medio extrañado de ver a Mimi con esos afectos por él todavía, y Mimi sonrie amorosa. -Yo no creo que nuestro noviazgo haya sido fugaz, en realidad cuando regresaste a japón luego de tu visita, y de la aventura, te llevaste mi corazón Davis querido. Por eso hice de todo por volver a japón, y verte una vez más, pero al regresar encuentro todos estos pretendientes, como Izzi y tal vez Matt, pero ninguno como tú. Yo te quiero Davis y mucho. Dijo Mimi detrás de Davis abrazándolo con mucho cariño y gusto, y Kari desde la puerta del techo, estaba con el corazón lleno de celos, y sentía que reventaba al saber que Mimi tiene sus ojos puestos en Davis.

Lo de un noviazgo entre Davis y Mimi, era algo totalmente desconocido para Kari, jamás se imagino que todas esas visitas de Mimi a la recidencia de Izzi, en realidad fueran para encubrir su interés por Davis, por que hubo un tiempo en que Davis recibió tutoria de Izzi, para mejorar sus calificaciones. Al mismo tiempo, Mimi se apareció varias veces en la recidencia Izumi, pero no era para ver a Izzi como todos hasta Kari creían, si no para ver al otro chico pelirrojo que estaba en su casa.

Kari ahora lo veía claramente, y se sintió traicionada por su dizque amiga, y sintió muchos celos de ella por poder acercarse a Davis. En cambio, Kari perdió el tiempo con tontas fantasias con TK, y mientras Mimi mucho más lista se acercó a Davis y hasta fue su novia, pero, ¿cuando pasó esto exactamente?

Davis tiene catorce, y Mimi es mayor que él por dos años, ella tiene dieciséis, esto solo puede significar que hubo un año de noviazgo entre ellos, o tal vez dos, pero Kari no esta totalmente segura.

Davis se da la vuelta y Mimi lo suelta por un momento. -No creo que sea bueno que estes conmigo Mimi, lo de Paralellmon fue muy malo, además él dijo que nunca moriría y que volvería para destruirme, viste su poder y de lo que es capaz, en verdad que no murió y es solo cuestión de tiempo para que regrese por mi. No quiero que cuando pase eso, nadie a mi alrededor salga herido, por que lo más probable es que para derrotarlo tenga que usar "ese" poder. Dijo Davis en un tono misterioso, pero Mimi no vacilo por que en verdad lo ama. -No Davis, aun que me digas eso, yo no voy a dejarte solo ni voy a permitir que nada malo te pase. Primero me muero a dejarte solo otra vez, aun que tu no quieras voy a volver contigo y seré de nuevo tu novia. Dijo Mimi demostrando su apoyo, y Kari reventaba de celos, al ver que Mimi pensaba igual que ella, y se adelanto a sus planes.

Kari no soportaba los celos de ver a Mimi con verdaderas intenciones de acercarse a Davis, eso la reventaba de coraje, y mientras Mimi hablaba en serio sobre volver a ser la novia de Davis. Kari ya no lo soporta más, y sale de su escondite, ya no soportaba la presión de sus crecientes sentimientos.

-¡Alto! ¡Ya no lo soportó! Yo también tengo muchas cosas que decirle a Davis, y quiero mostrarle todo mi apoyo. Davis yo no quiero que te olvides de mi, te conozco desde hace ya tantos años, hemos sido amigos desde hace tanto, y yo ahora que sé que eres un elegido de la luz como yo, ahora más que nunca no quiero que te vayas lejos. Dijo Kari muy emotiva al salir de su escondite, y Davis se quedó sorprendido de verla espiando lo que estaba haciendo, y Mimi se molesta un poco con Kari que tuvo muchas oportunidades para estar con Davis, pero las desperdicio todas.

Ya era hora de que le toque a otra, para estar con él. -Bueno Kari, aun que me sorprende tu declaración, en este momento no estoy interesado en una novia, necesito tiempo para pensar las cosas bien. Ahora que se supo que soy tu sucesor, siento que ya no puedo estar tan cerca de ti. Por eso ahora te digo que ya entendí, que nosotros solo somos amigos, y en verdad fui un tonto al pensar lo contrario. Dijo Davis muy calmado, y tanto Kari como Mimi, se sorprenden de las palabras de Davis. Eso significa que las rechaza a ambas.

Tanto Kari como Mimi se quedaron sorprendidas, y Mimi niega con la cabeza, y se acerca. -Eso no es cierto Davis, por que yo te conozco, y sé que eres un chico que esta listo para una novia, un chico tan sensible y romántico no puede decir que no esta listo para una novia. Yo sé muy bien que no es verdad lo que dices. Dijo Mimi convencida de que Davis no esta hablando en serio, y Kari estaba de acuerdo, ella también lo podía ver claramente. -Es cierto, te conozco desde que eramos niños, y sé que nunca renunciarias al amor, eso es imposible. La verdad Davis, yo te quiero mucho y quiero que veas como ya no soy la novia de TK, él ahora esta muy feliz con Catherine. Y yo quiero tener una oportunidad contigo, no quiero perderte nunca Davis. Dijo Kari muy emotiva no estaba bromeando, y Davis ve a las dos muy serio. -No. Ya lo dije, hay una razón por la que yo debo estar solo en este momento, aun que quieran estar conmigo, no es posible para mi sostener ninguna relación romántica con nadie. Dijo Davis seriamente, y Kari sonrie y se acerca. -Davis cuanto más te resistes más quiero estar contigo, así me siento contigo. Yo no voy a renunciar a ti tan fácil, no voy a dejarte solo aun que no quieras Davis. Dijo Kari muy seria ella también, y Davis suspira ya que se imaginaba esto.

Justo en eso la puerta del techo se abre, y entrán Veemon y Loopmon. -¡Davis! ¡Ven rápido es una emergencia! ¡Acaba de ocurrir un accidente en el digimundo! Dijo Veemon muy alarmado, y Davis se sorprende pero ya se lo esperaba. -Muy bien voy enseguida. No me sigan, es por su propio bien, puede ser Paralellmon. No. Nadie tiene el nivel para enfrentar a ese monstruo, excepto yo, solo yo puedo derrotarlo. Esta vez lo destruire por completo. Dijo Davis muy serio y determinado, y Kari se acercó. -Aun que digas que no te siga Davis, primero me muero a dejarte solo enfrentando a esa abominación, yo también tengo la cresta de la luz, y puedo luchar. No te dejare hacer nada tu solo. Dijo Kari determinada a demostrarle a Davis sus sentimientos, y su fuerza, y Veemon hizo una seña a Davis. -¡Rápido Davis, no te demores! Dijo Veemon apurado, y Davis voltea y asiente y se retira a paso veloz, y Kari y Mimi lo siguen de cerca.

Adentró del laboratorio de Datos...

Davis llego al laboratorio de Datos, y al abrir la puerta de golpe, él lo primero que ve es la pantalla de una computadora encendida, y un rostro con mascara dorada en un cuerpo totalmente negro, como si estuviera hecho de sombras, y este espeluznante ser sonrie horriblemente al ver a Davis llegar, junto a sus amigas. -Que bueno que has llegado, Daisuke, hace tiempo que no nos vemos. Dijo el ser que parece conocer a Davis, y él se queda rígido de la sorpresa de verlo, un peligroso digimon desconocido para el mundo, pero que Davis "Descubrió" por así decirlo en su ultima aventura.

-¡Blacknessmon! ¡¿Qué diablos quieres?! Pregunta Davis con odio, y todos se sorprenden de ver que lo conoce, y el nombre del extraño digimon, y Blacknessmon sonrie extrañamente amable. -Vaya que pregunta más tonta, mi deseo es tu deseo Daisuke, escuche de un cierto peligro en el digimundo. Un grupo nada amigable de Digimon planean una invación al mundo real, y pensé que este seria un buen momento para ofrecer mis servicios a su majestad el rey de luz, por eso he hackeado la computadora para enviar este mensaje. Dijo Blacknessmon muy calmado y su voz sonaba amable, y todos se quedan sorprendidos de ver que Davis es reconocido como un rey por este digimon, y Tai se voltea. -¡Un momento! Davis, ¿conoces a este digimon? ¿De que esta hablando? Pregunta Tai muy preocupado de estar perdiendo un detalle importante, y Davis se voltea. -Este digimon es Blacknessmon un Demonio digital muy poderoso y antiguo, se supone que su especie se extinguió hace mucho, pero debido a una fractura dimensional de proporciones catástroficas provocada por Paralellmon, este ser y otros más revivieron. Dijo Davis explicando lo que sabe de Blacknessmon, y él se rie un poco y da más detalles. -Para ser elegidos, su educación en la historia del digimundo es escasa. Yo soy uno de los muchos y poderosos Interlopers, y la verdad nosotros no nos extinguimos, solamente fuimos encerrados en lo profundo de la red, en un sitio que los humanos llaman "Deep Web" pero que nosotros conocemos como: "Abismo Digital" En ese sitio fuimos encerrados, pero Daisuke fue muy amable, él nos libero y nosotros en agradecimiento le prestamos nuestro poder, el poder de la familia de los Interlopers. Con ese poder Daisuke pudo derrotar a Paralellmon, y detener una catástrofe mayor. Pero ha llegado el momento de que los elegidos sepan una verdad secreta, ¿por qué yo un demonio del digimundo estoy dispuesto a prestar una ayuda a un elegido de la luz? ¿Nunca se han puesto a pensar por que los demonios les debemos algo a los elegidos de la luz? La respuesta es terrible pero es la verdad. Dijo Blacknessmon haciendo una pausa terrible, y luego termina su sentencia.

-Luz y Obscuridad, son dos caras de una misma moneda, ¿no lo ven? A cada Elegido de la Luz, le corresponde su sombra, no puede haber luz sin sombra, ni sombra sin luz. ¿Ahora lo entienden? ¡Daisuke y Hikari los elegidos de la luz, son en realidad de manera automatica los elegidos de la Obscuridad! ¡Daisuke es el rey de la Luz, y automaticamente se vuelve al mismo tiempo en el príncipe de las Tinieblas! Dijo Blacknessmon revelando la completa verdad, rompiendo el tabú impuesto por los soberanos, de no hablar de los altos misterios de la luz y la obscuridad.

Todos se quedan sorprendidos de saberlo, y Davis al saber la verdad, de manera tan repentina se desmaya...

Mientras en otro lado...

En algún lugar del profundo abismo, una criatura monstruosa despierta, un ser de inmenso poder parece observar las actividades humanas...

Un misterioso chico pelirrojo y una chica de cabello castaño claro, se acercan dispuestos a hacer un pacto con el ser. Un pacto por sus seres queridos...

El ser acepta servirlos, y en retribución pide una cosa muy simple...

-Deseo ser libre... y deseo saber lo que es un humano...

Fue lo que pidió el ser, y los dos chicos aceptan enseñarle con su ejemplo, lo que es un humano, y el ser fue liberado, y se deleito con los humanos...

Luego llego la noche, y el ser se retiro a descansar, con la promesa de volver cuando lo necesitaran de nuevo. El chico pelirrojo guardo una mitad de la llave, y su amiga guardo la otra mitad.

Cuando lo necesitaran, unirian las dos mitades, y el ser volvería para servirlos...

-¿Sueño? ¿Fue un sueño lo de hace rato? Se pregunta Davis al despertar luego de su desmayo, y se queda mirando hacia la ventana, el misterioso amuleto dorado junto a su cama, y Davis se queda completamente sorprendido...

Llego el momento...

**Nota del escritor: **

Así termina el segundo capítulo, y vaya que han pasado muchas cosas en este capítulo, la revelación de la sucesión de la luz en Davis, el descubrimiento de una aventura secreta de Davis en Norte America, y su pasado noviazgo con Mimi.

Sin mencionar que todos los elegidos de la luz, son elegidos de la obscuridad, de manera automatica, por que uno de los poderes esta ligado al otro opuesto de manera natural.

Además de la aparición de un nuevo Digimon: Blacknessmon que pertenece a una nueva familia digimon, los Interlopers. Sobre lo que dice Blacknessmon de los Interlopers es cierto, aun que todavía no hayan sido descubiertos en el "Cánon Oficial" ellos verdaderamente existen en el abismo digital, la Deep Web.

Por accidente los descubrí, y ahora planeo ponerlos en relieve de mi historia, ya que son muy misteriosos y poderosos, por ejemplo Blacknessmon es de nivel Mega pero, más poderoso que Omnimon o que Wargreymon, además todos los Interlopers son hibridos digimon, mitad digimon mitad humano, y necesitan de un huesped humano para existir y para usar todos sus poderes.

Es lo mismo que con Duskmon, y otros digimon hibridos, pero sin ser objetos llenos de datos, son más bien espíritus descarnados digitales con inmensos poderes, por eso me intereso mucho la idea de incluirlos en mi historia.

Aun ahí muchos misterios, todavía no se ha resuelto lo que paso en Nuevsña York, cuando científicos humanos crearon a Paralellmon, y lo que realmente paso en la batalla de Davis, así como la identidad de la persona que lo apoya.

Los sentimientos de Kari, ahondare más en ellos en el siguiente capítulo.

Eso es todo por el momente, espero que les haya gustado esta historia y este capítulo, y esperen el proximo muy pronto, hata la proxima.

Yog fuera...


	3. Recuerdos y futuro

Capítulo 3. "Recuerdos y futuro"

Kari y Mimi se asustan al ver a Davis repentinamente desmayarse al saber que él es el príncipe de las tinieblas, y de inmediato lo atienden. -Parece que fue una impresión muy fuerte lo que le dije, pero no importa nos volvéremos a ver. Ahora elegidos me retiro, pero ya pronto nos verémos en persona, cuiden muy bien de Daisuke, no saben lo importante que es él realmente para la supervivencia de la humanidad. Elegidas de la luz y la pureza, pronto lo entenderan, Daisuke guarda un secreto en su corazón, piensen en eso detenidamente, hasta que nos volvamos a ver. Dijo Blacknessmon en un tono misterioso, y la pantalla se apaga y todos se voltean a ver a Davis, y Kari estaba abrazando su cabeza, como si se tratara de un tesoro muy grande e importante para ella. Mimi se puso celosa de ver a Kari acaparando a Davis, y Tai se acerca. -Hay que llevarlo a la enfermería, ahora Matt, ayúdame a llevarlo. Dijo Tai medio serio, y Matt asintió. -Muy bien, vamos. Dijo Matt y se acercó, y entre los dos lo llevan a la enfermería, con Kari y Mimi siguiéndolos de cerca.

Ambas están muy preocupadas por Davis, Kari por que desde ya un tiempo ha sentido una atracción especial por Davis, y Mimi por que desde que lo vio llegar con Palmon se sintió muy contenta de verlo, y de ver lo bueno que es él con ella.

Ambas sienten que Davis las comprende, y eso significa mucho para las dos. En la enfermería Tai y Matt recuestan a Davis en una de las camas, para que descanse y se recupere, cuando despierte él les debe muchas explicaciones.

Pero, para Kari y Mimi era suficiente con que este bien y despierto, todos salen de la enfermería, y Tai estaba muy sorprendido como los demás de saber ciertos secretos de Davis, nunca se imaginaron que él fuera el elegido de la luz igual que Kari, como tampoco se imaginaron que fuera elegido de la obscuridad y que además Kari también fuera igual.

Kari tenía un montón de preguntas para Davis, pero principalmente lo que ella quería era volverse la novia de él, ya que en verdad lo ama y mucho. Mimi por otro lado estaba muy contenta de estar con una clara oportunidad para volver con Davis, ese pasado noviazgo de ninguna manera fue fugaz y sin concecuencias, claro que fue corto, pero hizo que ella se enamorara de verdad de él.

Kari se sienta en una silla junto a la cama de Davis, y Mimi se le queda viendo, y luego ella se voltea. -¿Qué pasa? Pregunta Kari en un tono neutro, y Mimi se le queda mirando con una expresión medio molesta. -Kari, seré directa, yo amo a Davis y no soportó ver como lo has tratado, dices que lo amas pero no lo demuestras. Creo que deberías de irte a otro lado a buscar un novio, por que yo tengo más ventaja que tu Kari con Davis. Dijo Mimi muy seria, Kari frunce el ceño, y se molesta de ver a Mimi tan agresiva, y suspira. -Me arrepiento de mi comportamiento con Davis, sin embargo, no voy a renunciar a él de ninguna manera. Yo también me enamore de él, y sé que él aun me ama, por poco me lo dijo hace unos días. Ese momento se ha quedado grabado en mi corazón, y no voy a perder esta oportunidad de estar de verdad con él. Dijo Kari igual de directa, y Mimi se molesta por estas palabras, y las dos se quedan viendo, con desafio y celos la una de la otra.

Ambas se retiran a otra parte para hablar muy seriamente de su relación con Davis, y dejar que él descanse en lo que recupera el conocimiento.

Mientras en otra parte...

Lejos de los elegidos, en el digimundo, una misteriosa fuerza comienza a manifestarse lentamente. Esta fuerza era algo desconocido en el digimundo, pero que de cierto modo, ya era algo esperado por los antiguos profetas del digimundo.

Esta fuerza misteriosa comienza a expandirse, y a reconocer el mundo que lo rodea.

Mientras en la tierra, en la ciudad de Odaiba...

Kari y Mimi se fueron a un salón desocupado, y se quedaron viendo a los ojos con desafio, y sus amigas y compañeras digimon, estaban muy preocupadas puede ocurrir una pelea, y eso no esta bien. Kari rompe el hielo al hablar, de sus sentimientos por Davis, y referirse a la relación que él le ofrecía, y que ella por tonta rechazo, pero que ahora se arrepiente de ello. -Davis es un ángel, él se fijo en mí en un momento en que nadie se fijaba en mí, ni aun TK realmente veía ni sabía de ningún sentimiento especial. Fue Davis quién si es maduro y se acercó a mi para ofrecerme un futuro a su lado, pero yo, por tonta y miedosa, lo rechace. Estoy profundamente arrepentida de haber rechazado a tan lindo chico, ¿qué clase de chica tonta rechaza a un chico sobre todo cuando le es tan honesto en sus sentimientos? Una tonta, una chica loca y malcriada, esa es la respuesta, y por eso quiero cambiar con Davis para bien, y corregir los errores que cometí en el pasado. Dijo Kari muy firmemente dando a conocer su punto, y Mimi asiente y al ver como van a llevar esto, decide expresar su sentir ella también.

-Era, como un lazo de luz en el cielo, una sonrisa maravillosa la que lleno mi corazón, el momento en que recibí mi primer beso de Davis. Fue justo como me dijo mi papá, cuando una mujer recibe el primer beso de amor, ella sabe de inmediato si es sincero o no, y yo sentí que Davis es sincero y verdadero. Pero, luego sufrí muchísimo por que pudo ver y participar en esa espantosa batalla, las tinieblas cubrieron el cielo, el horizonte desapareció, tragado por una noche eterna sin estrellas y sin luna. En medio de la desolación, un monstruo se alzaba, soberano como la suprema abominación y distorción de todo el orden, ese es Parallelmon. El único que pudo destruir su maligno poder y dominio, era mi príncipe, Davis. Solamente el elegido de los milagros, pudo enfrentar el abominable poder de la más temible encarnación de la maldad humana. Solo el amor de Davis puede salvarnos, y yo siento que él es el único indicado para mí. Yo lo amo con todo mi ser, así que Kari, te pido renuncia a Davis, ha llegado el momento de que los milagros y la pureza se vuelvan uno solo. Dijo Mimi muy seria dando a conocer detalles y su sentir profundo sobre Davis, y Kari aprieta los puños, ninguna estaba retrocediendo ni un milimetro.

Palmon y Gatomon se pusieron azules de la cara, esto se esta poniendo feo, la tensión entre ambas estaba aumentando, por un lado, Kari de la misma edad de Davis esta muy enamorada de él y quiere redimir todo el daño provocado por un comportamiento inmaduro y malcriado, tal como ella misma reconoce, y por el otro estaba Mimi que se enamoro de Davis, sin importar la diferencia de edades, ella es su sempai pero no hace mal uso de esa ventaja, al poner a Davis y a si misma en el mismo nivel, las dos estaban atacando con todo.

Justo cuando las cosas parecían ponerse peor, la puerta se abre y Joe aparece. -¡Aquí estaban! vengan rápido, ya despertó Davis. Anunció Joe muy serio, y ambas Kari y Mimi se sorprenden y voltean. -¡¿Comó, ya despertó Davis?! Ah, tengo que verlo. Dijo Kari muy apurada por verlo, y Mimi asintió. -Yo también tengo que verlo. Dijo Mimi muy seria, y Kari le mando una mirada pero no dijo nada por el momento, y las dos salen del salón y siguieron a Joe a la enfermería...

Unos minutos antes en la enfermería...

Davis al momento de despertar vio en la mesa de noche a su lado, un extraño amuleto dorado, y él estaba sorprendido de verlo, había llegado el momento...

En ese momento Davis escucho pasos por el pasillo, deben de ser sus amigos para checar como esta. Davis alarga la mano y toma la mitad del amuleto, y lo guarda en su bolsillo, sus amigos no deben de ver esto, todavía...

Un momento después, la puerta se abre, y entrán Tai, Matt, e Izzi, Joe rápido se retira para avisar a los demás de la recuperación de Davis, y él estaba un poco nervioso por que sabe que le van a hacer algunas preguntas.

Tai y Matt se le quedaron viendo, y el primero suspira. -Que bueno verte bien Davis, ahora creo que nos debes algunas explicaciones. Dijo Tai con un suspiro, y en ese momento la puerta se abre de nuevo, y se ve a Kari y a Mimi, Joe las trajo. -Tai deja en paz a Davis, ¿no ves que apenas ha despertado? Dijo Kari muy preocupada por Davis, y Mimi asintió. -Exacto, Davis nos va a contar todo, cuando el crea conveniente. No lo presiones. Dijo Mimi igual de protectora con él, y Davis se sorprende del comportamiento de ambas chicas, y Tai alza sus manos para defenderse. -No, esperen, no estamos enojados ni queremos comenzar un incomodo interrogatorio. Solo estamos preocupados por lo que pueda pasar, y también por Davis, lamentamos mucho no haber estado para apoyarlo cuando más lo necesito. Dijo Tai para aclarar las intenciones de sus preguntas, estaban preocupados por él.

Kari y Mimi suspiran con alivio, quién sabe que pensaron por un momento, y asienten. -Ah, ya veo era eso. Que bueno, perdón si me apresure a sacar una conclusión equivocada. Dijo Kari con una ligera sonrisa nerviosa, y Mimi asintió. -Lo siento chicos, yo también me apresure un poco, pero, yo creo que mejor hay que dejar las preguntas para mañana. Sugirió Mimi que no quiere presionar a Davis, y Tai asintió. -Si estoy de acuerdo, pero, antes. ¿Davis? ¿Te sientes bien? Pregunta Tai preocupado por su protegido, y Davis asiente. -Si Tai, no sé que me paso, pero estoy bien. Creo que fue demasiado sorprendente que yo me enterará de tener un vínculo con otro elemento más, la obscuridad, yo no me esperaba eso. Dijo Davis con sinceridad, y Kari se sentía igual por que Blacknessmon dijo que los elegidos de la luz, son al mismo tiempo elegidos de la obscuridad, eso fue una impresión muy fuerte.

Tai y Matt asienten, saben muy bien a que se refiere, y así lo dejan, luego de eso todos se empiezan a retirar para mañana comenzar la investigación de esa extraña energía.

Davis al levantarse y salir de la enfermeria, en la salida es rápido abordado por Veemon y Lopmon, y atrás de ellos, Kari y Mimi junto a Gatomon y Palmon. Davis se sorprende de verlas, y ellas se acercan a él sonriendo un poco. -Davis, tenemos algo que hablar contigo, ven con nosotras por favor. Dijo Kari con una sonrisa tierna, y Davis asiente y se va con ellas.

Más tarde...

Davis estaba en un cáfe con Kari y Mimi, y ellas estaban contentas de estar con él, y empezaron a conversar de algo muy importante. -Davis, mañana, piensas ir tu solo al digimundo, ¿verdad? Te pido que por favor no lo hagas, ya sé que Parallelmon es una abominación extraordinariamente fuerte, y que solamente tu tienes el poder para detenerlo, pero, no quiero que nada malo te pase nunca. Por eso, he decididó que mañana, voy a ir contigo a todos lados. Dijo Kari muy seria y no estaba bromeando, y Mimi asiente ella también. -Es cierto Davis, yo también he decidido seguirte a dónde vayas siempre, sin importar que cosa pueda pasar, yo estaré ahí para ti siempre. Así como tú me apoyaste Davis, del mismo modo yo te acompañare siempre, a todos lados, eso es lo que he decidido aun que no lo quieras Davis, eres muy importante y valioso para mí, como para que yo te abandone ahora. Dijo Mimi igual de seria y directa, y Davis se quedó un poco sorprendido.

Davis sabe que ambas no quieren dejarlo solo, por que el enemigo puede atacar en cualquier momento, y si eso pasa a él le puede pasar algo muy malo, y si desaparece, ¿quién podrá derrotar a Parallelmon? No existe otro poder más que los milagros para vencer a esa bestia, y ellas lo saben perfectamente. -Aun que apreció su preocupación, yo por el momento es mejor que este solo. No voy a permitir que algo malo les pase a las dos, solo por estar conmigo, debo de seguir solo hasta que esto se resuelva. Ningún daño innecesario les pasará, no lo permitiré. Dijo Davis decidido a protegerlas al separarse de ellas, aun si ellas no quieren.

Kari y Mimi se sorprenden de sus palabras, no se esperaban que él volvierá a tratar de cerrarse con ellas, pero algo cambio, ya no es tan frío como antes. -No Davis, yo no me voy, ni me alejare de ti aun que me lo pidas. Dijo Kari muy seria, y Mimi asintió. -Yo tampoco me voy a rendir ni nada, no me voy a alejar de ti Davis, y menos a que vayas tu solo al digimundo. Dijo Mimi muy seria no estaba jugando, y Davis estaba sorprendido por las palabras de ambas, no se esperaba que ellas lo apoyaran aun en este momento. -No creo que sea buena idea que me sigán, la verdad, sí iré al digimundo mañana, pero, no quiero que les pase nada. Será mejor que olviden lo que saben, y se queden con los demás. De ese modo estarán más seguras, eso es lo mejor. Dijo Davis muy serio, y ambas se sorprenden de ver que él aun se preocupa por ellas, esto es muy bueno para ellas, que saben que tienen una oportunidad con él aun que diga lo contrario.

Luego de la platica Davis regresa a su casa, y Lopmon sonrie lo mismo que Veemon, ambos sabían que Davis tiene mucha suerte con las chicas, aun que él no se de cuenta de ello. Davis entrá a su cuarto y al encender la computadora ve que tiene un mensaje, de Willis su amigo de norte america. Davis sonrie y ve el mensaje, esté decía:

_"Hola Davis, perdón por llamarte tan pronto, pero los chicos han detectado una fuerte presencia en el digimundo y en los servidores de japón. ¿Está todo bien por allá? Me preocupa por que Zoe no deja de hablar de este peligro, y Rika esta preguntando mucho por ti, lo mismo que Zoe. En fin, pronto tendré una visita, las chicas y los chicos van a venir, ya les dije que no se molestarán, pero ya sabes que ellos insisten mucho."_

_"La verdad estoy un poco preocupado por ti Davis, con todo eso que paso en el incidente paralelo, y el abominable poder de Parallelmon, eso de verdad fue horrible, espero que eso nunca se repita, y en cuanto a ti, los chicos y yo te extrañamos Davis, como nuestro amigo y líder."_

_"En unos días llegaremos a japón para investigar esa presencia, y para hacer un poco de hackeo en los servidores, nada malo o perjudicial, solo para asegurarnos."_

_"Bien, te veo luego Davis, hasta pronto."_

_*P.S: Zoe planea llevar algunas sorpresas para ti, y pensé que aun que le prometi no decirte nada, lo mejor es ponerte sobre aviso. Ya sabes, Nene esta solamente buscando una excusa y una forma para acercarse a ti, espero que no pase ningún altercado, por tu bien Davis. Y sí, Nene también vendrá, solo que en un vuelo diferente, ya esta de regreso luego de su visita a Inglaterra. Parece que ella descubrió algo, no me ha querido decir nada, y piensa discutir este descubrimiento contigo Davis, a solas, ya sabes como es ella y como ella solo confia en ti, (suspiro) bueno creo que eso es todo, te mantendre informado si pasa cualquier cosa. Te veo pronto amigo.*_

_*Willis elegido del destino*_

Davis sonrió al leer todo lo que Willis le informó, y se sintió intrigado por algunos detalles, como ese descubrimiento de Nene en inglaterra, eso lo intrigaba, y también sabe que se puede meter en un problema con Rika y Zoe, ellas siempre han tenido sus ojos puestos en él, desde que lo conocieron.

¿Comó se pondría Kari si las conociera? Davis agito su cabeza, mejor ni pensar en eso, no quiere ni saber los problemas en los que él se metería con Kari, y ni hablar de la rivalidad que Mimi sostuvo con ellas. Davis suspira, no quiere ni imaginar eso, y aun que Mimi fue su novia, eso no detuvo a las otras chicas de seguir con los coqueteos, cosa que irritaba a Mimi tanto, solo recordar las escenas de ellas por él, hizo que Davis tuviera escalofrios. -Espero poder controlar mejor la situación cuando ellas lleguen, no quiero que se repita lo que se traía Mimi con las chicas, esta vez tengo que ser más fuerte y firme. Se dijo Davis a si mismo, y luego se queda pensativo, ¿qué será esa presencia y ese poder del digimundo?

Davis espera que no sea Parallelmon...

Mientras en otra parte...

En el interior de un laboratorio secreto, detrás de varias puertas reforzadas, un ser estaba siendo investigado por un grupo de científicos, que estaban trabajando en un proyecto secreto y prohibido. Uno de los científicos estaba observando el ser dentró del tanque de crecimiento, y sonrie muy complacido, la súper computadora Marduk, esta trabajando en el perfeccionamiento de este abominable digimon, Parallelmon.

-La próxima vez que nos veamos Davis, será la última. Mi creación Parallelmon y Marduk te destruirán, rey de luz. Se dijo a si mismo el científico en jefe, un hombre terrible y temible llamado Claus Mercer, un hombre cuya ambición suprema es destruir a los elegidos, y conquistar el digimundo aun si es a la fuerza.

Mercer sonrie siniestramente, y se da la vuelta riendo a carcajadas malignas mientras se retira por una puerta, y mientras el corrupto sistema computacional, Marduk el digimon 50000 T-SVR súper computadora experimental de inteligencia artificial, agrega varias mejoras al abominable Parallelmon.

Todo esto mientras prepara los planes y escenarios de la destrucción de los elegidos, especialmente de Davis el elegido de la luz, el único que puede apagar los sistemas de Marduk. Y también el único que puede derrotar a Parallelmon, el digimon más abominable de todos.

Marduk prepara todo, para la batalla contra el rey de luz, único oponente digno de ellos, el temible equipo Crack ha regresado...

**Continuará...**


End file.
